Hurting Me
by makeupjunkie
Summary: Bella is abused by her stepmother. When she meets Emmett, what will she find? AH. Es/C J/A R/Ed B/Em eventually
1. Family

Bella's family:

Victoria Brown-Bella's evil stepmother, who has a bunch of daughters, all whom are from her first marriage, except for Rachel, who is Charlie's daughter. She's very mean to Bella but not as much Rachel.

Charlie Swan-Bella and Rachel's biological father, stationed overseas in the army.

Tanya Brown-Bella's seventeen-year-old stepsister.

Arinn Brown-Tanya's fraternal twin.

Jessica Brown-Rosalie's rival queen bee at Forks High. She's an eighteen year old.

Rachel Swan-Bella's gifted thirteen-year-old half-sister, who's in her grade.

Isabella "Bella" Swan-sixteen year old main character.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. Thank you for reading my story and please, please, please review!**

**Bella POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

My alarm clock bleeped annoyingly loud as I slammed my hand down on it and rolled out of bed. I hit the floor and touched the top of my head. Sure enough, there was tenderness there. I was definitely going to get a nasty bruise in a couple of days. Not that I had enough already.

"Rach," I gently said and shook her to wake her up. Five o'clock in the morning wasn't exactly a fun time to wake up, but she made me anyways.

Her eyes quickly popped open. "Hey Bella!" she said as she lept out of bed and brushed out her ratty pyjamas. My stepmother wasn't exactly that easy on her, or me, for that matter. "Let's change," she suggested. I nodded and slipped into my blue skinny jeans and white t-shirt. When Rachel turned around, she was wearing her band t-shirt and light wash skinny jeans.

We walked down to the kitchen as Rachel went to turn on the radio. "What are we cooking today?" Rachel asked.

"For breakfast, I guess we'll make waffles, orange juice, and cinnamon rolls!" I hustled her to the fridge where we took out all of our ingredients and started to cook. This was my only real time to think during the day because Victoria wasn't awake yet. She slaved me around to do practically everything for her, including all of the cooking. She was the one who made my life a living hell.

Rach set down the cutlery and glasses as I took out the plates and put one waffle on each. I took the orange juice pitcher to the table and filled each of the glasses halfway up, leaving the pitcher on the table if they wanted more.

"We should get going soon, we also need to pack our breakfast and our lunch," Rachel said while grabbing two paper bags from the cupboard.

As I slowly crept up to the room, I heard a door open. Great.

"Bella? Rachel?" Arinn asked us in her high pitched-nasal voice. I turned around on my heels to face her.

"Yes Miss Brown?" I politely asked her.

"Come here," she said, and I was obliged to walk over to her. She came and punched my stomach. "I'm done." She dusted her hands off and turned to Rachel.

"Rachel, why don't you do it too?" Rachel's eyes hardened as she came up and punched me in the stomach as well. "You can go to your room now," Arinn said smugly as she walked into the bathroom. I ran up to the bedroom and Rachel closed the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry Bella!" she started to cry as she came and hugged me.

"I understand," I assured her. We were to do anything that Victoria or The Sisters said or else we would be beaten. Not that it made that much of a difference anyways.

I stuffed the crinkly brown paper bag into my plaid, fraying knapsack as Rachel did the same. I hustled down the stairway as quickly as I could to avoid Victoria and The Sisters. I slung my jacket onto my arm and ran outside. Rachel wheeled my ancient turquoise two-seater bike and I laid my knapsack on my seat for a sec as I slipped on my navy raincoat and helmet. Rachel had an old windbreaker. I slipped my leg over the seat, my knapsack on my shoulders, one foot on the ground and one foot balanced on the pedal.

"Ready?" I called back to her.

"Ready!" she called forward to me as we both started peddling towards our school. What I didn't know is how my world would change within the next few weeks at school.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Enjoy!**

**EmPOV**

Another school day. Blech. Nothing interesting ever happens here at Forks High. Well, except for the time that Mike got a perm, but that was in freshman year. Sigh.

I sped my car as fast as it would go. I zipped around the corner into a parking spot and opened the door for Alice and Edward, my sister and brother.

"Eeh!" Alice squealed and tumbled out of the passenger seat. Jasper, her boyfriend, ran from across the lot to help her up. Death rays were shooting from his eyes to mine. I shrugged and scanned the picnic tables, looking for Rosalie. Rosalie was my best friend, Jasper's twin, and Edward's girlfriend. We loved each other; she was like the older sister I never had. My eyes froze on the last table.

A pretty-scratch that-HOT girl was sitting with her friend (or sister, who knew?). She had shoulder length curly mahogany brown hair and milk chocolaty brown eyes. Her ivory skin looked very pale underneath her navy blue trench coat. Her white skinny jeans were about five shades lighter than her skin.

"Hey!" Rose came up behind and greeted me.

"Hey Rose, let's go sit over there," I tried to suggest nonchalantly.

She wiggled her eyebrows at me. "Sure," and she added a wink.

We started to walk over there. I looked over to my far right and saw Alice and Jasper kissing. Ew, he is SO gonna pay for that later!

Rose and I sat down at the table. Before I could open my mouth to say something, my mystery girl and her friend/sister scurried up their stuff.

"I'm so sorry for bothering you," my mystery girl spoke softly as she blushed crimson red and walked away.

I turned to Rose. She shrugged and we just went on talking like we usually do before school started.

**The next day**

Rose and I did the same thing-again. They left-again.

But then she did something I thought she would never do.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Read and enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

As we walked away from the table, I heard one of the Cullen's say something.

"Hey, wait!" the blonde said. I turned around slowly and looked down at my feet. "Why don't you come and sit with us?"

I was sure that Rachel was almost astounded as I was when we walked back to the picnic table and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie, and this is my brother, Emmett." She stood up slightly and shook our hands and Rachel answered.

"Bella," she pointed to me "and I'm Rachel. We're half-sisters."

"Nice to meet you too," Emmett said and smiled. He was huge! I swear to God he looked like a freaking transport truck.

We heard loud laughter from our left and immediately searched to see the source. I internally groaned as I saw The Sisters. Jessica was behind the wheel of her silver convertible. When she saw me, her grin turned quickly into a sneer. I almost expected what was coming next.

A minute later, the monster walked up to us.

"Hi, BELLA," she said. "Rachel." Looking into her gaze was like looking into an ice bucket. "Well, there's no use crying over... spilt milk," she said and smiled angelically. She took her carton of milk and overturned it on my head. She looked up to the sky and cackled. The Sisters all walked away while laughing. If it weren't for the law, Victoria would keep me at home. I almost wished for that.

Rachel looked at me sympathetically and placed her hand overtop of mine. I didn't cry. I just expected it by now.

Rosalie turned and looked at me. "I have a change of clothes in my knapsack, if you want." She smiled. "I also have some dry shampoo; maybe we could get the milk out of your hair?" I nodded slowly and she stood up and we went to the bathroom.

**After school**

"WHAT THE HELL, ISABELLA!" Victoria screamed at me.

"Yes, Mrs. Brown?" I answered.

"Jessica told me all about your scene at school this morning. You will never, EVER, borrow anything from your peers EVER again, do you understand?" This was going to be a bad one; she was quivering with anger. She wound her hand up and slapped me across the face multiple times. "I hope you've learned your lesson. Now go make me dinner," she announced over her shoulder as she flounced away to her room. Rachel dragged me off to the kitchen.

I love it when we make meals, particularly because I love cooking. It was difficult though, because we're cooking for a lot of people. I got time to think to myself though.

Rachel and I made homemade lasagna, a veggie stir-fry, and apple pie for dessert. Our mouths watered at the sight of it, but we weren't allowed to have a feast like this. Rachel took out blue mosaic dishes and cutlery, while I helped with the cups. We set them down at each place on the table, and on each plate we placed one perfectly square piece of lasagna and one exact scoop of stir-fry. I left a card on Victoria's plate saying that the apple pie was in the oven, to keep it warm. We called the girls down to dinner and they nearly trampled us as they filed down the staircase, which I'm sure it wasn't accidental.

It was just Rachel and I for dinner, per usual. Victoria was too disgusted to ever eat with us, except when our father was in town. She loved to keep up a loving mother appearance when he was around. "What do you want for dinner?" she smiled weakly. "I'll make it today."

I didn't contest as she just took out a small chicken caeser salad for us and a juice box each, with an orange to split. I took a plastic fork and shoveled the salad in my mouth. She peeled the orange and split it. I reveled in the sweetness of the orange fruit exploding in my mouth as I took a bite. All too soon it was over though, and there was nothing left. Rachel and I laid out our clothes for the next morning and I finished my trigonometry homework.

"Bella?" Rachel murmured as we slipped under the covers to go to bed.

"Yeah?" I answered back.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of this place?"

Her question haunted me. "I don't know, Rach, I just don't know."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Read, review, and enjoy! :)**

**Bella POV**

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. I heard a gasp from the other side of the room.

"Bella!" Rachel exclaimed. She widened her eyes in exclamation and mimicked caressing her own cheek.

I crinkled by eyebrows and grabbed the mirror to see what she was talking about. As I saw my reflection, I gasped as well. There was a massive black and blue bruise spreading all across the left side of my face. This was going to be a tough one to cover up for today. Rachel took some of her concealer and applied it gently to my cheek.

All this makeup nonsense caused us to be almost late to school. I bid Rachel farewell once we got there then headed to gym class and got changed in the bathroom stall. I couldn't risk anyone seeing the range of other bruises on places covered by clothing. I headed outside to join everyone else when it began to rain.

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath. My concealer better not wash off or then my work will have gone to nothing. We joined the other gym class when our teachers both decided it was going to be an amazing idea to pick teams.

"How about… Jessica and Emmett pick teams?" my teacher offered. Rosalie? I didn't know she was in the other class. The girls both headed to the front and began to pick for their soccer teams.

"Rosalie," Jessica decided.

"Bella," Emmett chose for his first. Me? Why would he choose me? I guess everyone was wondering the same thing as well when the class started tittering about the decision. After the teams were finalized, we headed off to our separate sides on the field. I offered to be goalie, hoping that the metal bar would provide some form of shelter from the rain.

As the game proceeded, the rain kept on drizzling. I wiped my face absentmindedly, and then off came a layer of concealer. I looked around to see if anyone had noticed, and put my hood up in an attempt to hide it. Emmett came running back, as he was defense.

The ball came closer and closer, and the fight over it became more intense, when finally Rosalie kicked the ball to try and score. The ball soared up in the air, and then whacked me intensely right across the left cheek. He and Rosalie immediately came running over.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, are you okay?" Rosalie fretted. "I'm so sorry!"

"Really, it's no big deal," I promised.

"No big deal? Bella, the whole side of your face is already blue!" Emmett looked at me weirdly. "You should really get that checked out."

I had almost forgotten about the concealer washing off. At least I had an excuse now. My teacher insisted I sit on the sides for the rest of the game. After our teachers dismissed us to get change, Emmett came running back to me again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He said, surveying my face intensely.

My breath hitched in my throat for a moment. "Yeah, no sweat." He looked at me one last time before heading into the change rooms. It was almost like he knew.


End file.
